


Favourite Smile

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, F/M, Memories, Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey loves Poe's smiles.“No, his smile doesn’t look much like a skeleton at all”(Jamaal May, “There Are Birds Here”)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Favourite Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Second Drabble for damereydaily 2020!

It starts with small smiles from across rooms and during discussions and it becomes their way to discreetly ask each other if they are doing alright or needs something. 

Rey finds herself smiling more and more because she realizes it’s how to make Poe’s smile even brighter. She’s always been a very methodical person so she uses the little leather bound book that Leia gave her to keep track of Poe’s smiles, especially his most special ones.

Her favourite smile happens when she answers _yes_ to a very important question and lets Poe slide a beautiful ring onto her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and writing only 100 words is such a challenge!


End file.
